Olivia
Olivia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Appearance Olivia has a short dark hair, and wears a red headband with two olives sticking out like eyeballs. She always bundles up with a black top, and her green, fuzzy sweater with a tiny orange button. On her wrist, she wears a bunch of colorful, plastic bracelets. She also wears red and black tiger patterned pants, held by a long party sub belt, and a pair of orange shoes with black laces. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner and her shoes now have white accents. Styles Style B Olivia wears a violet shirt underneath a maroon and black tiger-patterned crop blazer, party subs belt, and vivid fuzzy green bottoms. Orders Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Peppers *5 Tomatoes *4 Onion slices *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Summer Luau) *Al-Dente Shells *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Crushida Peppers *5 Tomatoes *4 Glazed Ham *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Mint *2 Hazelnut Swizzles *2 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Full Moon Icing **Peanut Butter Drizzle *Regular Round Donut with Brownie Batter **Chocolate Icing **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Parmesan Wings *3 Wasabi Tofu Skewers *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *8 Olives (left) *6 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Gorgonzola *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Light Cook *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Holiday (Easter) *Pretzel Bread with Sirecz Cheese *Sliced Ham *Tomatoes *Olives *Ranch *Light Cook *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ranch **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Marshmallows Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Asteroids **2 Astronaut Ice Creams Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cherries Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Chocolate Coins Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chocolate Drizzle *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Hyper Green Syrup *8 Astronaut Ice Cream (outer ring) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (inner ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Steak *Sour Cream *Black Beans *Tomatoes *Onions *Verde Sauce *Chips **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Steak *Sour Cream *Black Olives *Tomatoes *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Chips **Fiesta Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Unlockables *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Tomatoes. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Brownie Batter. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Black Olives. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Olives. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Asteroids. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Rock Candy. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Astronaut Ice Cream. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD,she is unlocked with Steak. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 13 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 63 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 25 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She lost to Trishna in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in third place with Wally in the Peach Division. Trivia *Olivia appears to be a fan of the Party Subs from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. *She is a fan of olives, as indicated by her name, and they appear on her orders if they are available. *She, Rico, Hacky Zak, Boomer, Trishna, Timm, Foodini, Chuck, Scarlett, Rudy, and Taylor do not favor New Year but they still appear in the 2015 holiday picture. *She is the only Papa's Pastaria debutant to make her first appearance in Papa's Next Chefs 2016. *Like Rita in Wingeria/HD, her order in Wingeria HD is impossible to get a perfect on because she orders 9 wings. Order Tickets Olivia Summer.png|Olivia's Pastaria order during Summer Luau Olivia regular.png|Olivia's Pastaria regular order Olivia FTG.png|Olivia's Freezeria To Go! order Olivia Halloween.png|Olivia's Donuteria order during Halloween Olivia Donuteira.png|Olivia's Donuteria regular order Olivia win.png|Olivia's Wingeria HD order Olivia PTG.png|Olivia's Pizzeria To Go! order Olivia's Cheeseria Order.png|Olivia's Cheeseria Order Olivia's Cheeseria Order during Easter.png|Olivia's Cheeseria order during Easter Olivia Comet.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con oliviacupakeria.jpg|Olivia's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Olivia St.png|Olivia's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Olivia Comet Con.png|Olivia's Bakeria order during Comet Con Olivia Bakeria.png|Olivia's Bakeria regular order oliviatmhh.png|Olivia's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween oliviatmh.png|Olivia's Taco Mia HD order Gallery Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.27 PM.png|Olivia ordering her pasta Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 4.22.19 PM.png|Olivia in line Olivia, new customer.png olivia.png Olivia Perfect.jpg Olivia not pleased.png Perfect Pasta for Olivia.png Perfectolivia.png Olivia happy.png|Olivia is happy on Halloween! Olivia 1 HD.jpg Julep Bronze 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.31.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.32.40.png|Olivia is not happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.42.16.png|Olivia is not happy with Shannon's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.24.17.png|Olivia ordering her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.26.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 18.59.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.21.18.png Kingsley + Olivia.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.04.38.png|Olivia is not happy with the donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.35.51.png|Olivia plays Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.34.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.44.38.png|Olivia has a chocolate lolly Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.36.54.png|Olivia is happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.56.16.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.57.06.png|Olivia is not happy with her Jubilee donuts Screen shot 2014-10-03 at 19.46.58.png|Olivia is not happy with Hacky Zak's donuts Newyears2015.jpg R15.jpg Newbies.jpg|Olivia, the last in line for cupcakes BestSandwich.PNG Screenshot (25).png|Perfect sandwich to celebrate Easter for Olivia! Screenshot (27).png|Perfect sandwiches for Yui and Olivia! Fan Art Olivia.PNG|Eightball steps onto the scene. inhjhknlj,..jpg|Olivia chibi maker olivia in fan art up.jpg|Fan art up Olivia Olivia Summer Luau.jpg|Olivia Summer Luau preview Fight.png OliviaSubs.jpg|By Yurika Sei pixel olivia.png|Made by LavenderSunset Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:O Characters